


The Best Flavor

by hakaseheart



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakaseheart/pseuds/hakaseheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This.” Ankh shoved a box at Eiji, holding it against the human's chest until Eiji took proper hold of the box. “Is this what it says it is?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Flavor

“Oi. Idiot.”

Eiji winced in advance, pulling the box of curry mix from the shelf as he slowly turned around to face the Greeed he knew was waiting behind him. “Hm...?” he murmured curiously, wondering what could have fascinated Ankh enough that he would actually call for him.

“This.” Ankh shoved a box at Eiji, holding it against the human's chest until Eiji took proper hold of the box. “Is this what it says it is?”

For a moment Eiji stared at Ankh's face, noticing the intensity in his eyes. That was definitely odd, considering they were just out shopping at the grocery store together. Well, Eiji was shopping. Ankh was wandering around, occasionally picking things off the shelf and tossing them into Eiji's basket without asking first. Eiji considered it a blessing, really, considering the alternative was Ankh walking out the door without paying for the items at all.

He blinked, then dropped the curry into the basket as he looked down at the box he'd just been handed. It was brightly colored, with pictures of children laughing and smiling. They were all gathered around a table, doing some sort of activity together, and suddenly Eiji knew exactly why Ankh was interested.

Swallowing, he smiled back up at Ankh. “It's an aisu maker kit,” he confirmed, seeing the excitement light up in Ankh's eyes in response.

“So it's possible, then?” Ankh replied immediately. “Like the box says? I can make any flavor I want?”

Eiji sighed and placed the box into the basket, resigned to his fate. “Seems that way.”

“So...blue?”

Again Eiji blinked, sorting out what exactly Ankh had just asked him. “Blue...isn't a flavor, Ankh.”

Ankh frowned. “Of course it is. It's the best flavor.”

“No, it's...it's a color.” Eiji moved down the aisle, confident that Ankh would follow him to continue the conversation. “That...well, I guess, denotes a flavor? I think.”

“Well, what flavor is it, then? I want to make more of them.”

Eiji bit his lip, trying to remember one of the times Ankh had shoved an aisu into his mouth. “Well, sometimes it's raspberry, I think? Or lemon...and I think sea salt, sometimes, too.”

He could hear Ankh's brow furrow behind him. “Three flavors for one color? That's stupid.”

“Well, we can try them, one at a time? Until we find one you like.” Eiji kept moving down the aisle, plucking another box from the shelf before he realized that Ankh hadn't followed him. “What? What is it?”

Ankh looked at him, his eyes even more intense than before. “Can I make...fish-flavored aisu?”

Eiji couldn't even control the face he made at that idea. “...why...?”

“Because,” Ankh replied. “It would be delicious.”

Giving a shudder of disgust, Eiji walked forward and grabbed Ankh's arm. “Come on,” he said, pulling the two of them back towards the produce section. “Let's pick out some fruit for aisu.”

“And fish,” Ankh reminded him.

“...if we have to,” Eiji muttered under his breath, and reminded himself to tell everyone at the restaurant to never, ever, try any of Ankh's custom aisu.


End file.
